


When Duty Prevails

by Norsewitch



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsewitch/pseuds/Norsewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian and Edmund are living happily together as the Royal Couple of Narnia. When someone tries to abduct Edmund, it's the start of events that ultimately threatens their relationship. Now completed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melblue/gifts).



> This story was inpsired by the "Kings" series written by the amazing melblue, who was also kind enough to beta this for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 1**

 

Caspian was standing outside Edmund’s door with his hand curled into a fist, about to knock on it, when he suddenly changed his mind and pulled his hand back. He was King of Narnia, kings did not walk around knocking on doors. Besides, what good would it ultimately do, he wondered to himself.

Caspian sighed and started to walk back towards his chambers. Well, technically it was _their_ chambers, his and Edmund’s, but after a dreadful argument, Edmund had moved into one of the guest suites in the palace.

When Caspian reached the King’s chambers, he walked out on the balcony and sat down heavily in a chair; blind to the beauty of the sunset over the ocean, deaf to the waves crashing against the beach. He wondered how everything could have gone so wrong.

The whole ordeal had started a few months back, ironically the day after they had celebrated their two-year wedding anniversary to be exact. It was six years since Edmund had returned to Narnia with Caspian after the adventurous journey with the _Dawn Treader_ , leaving England and his family behind.

\---

_A few months earlier_

Caspian had a very busy day ahead, with meetings with his military council and with the ambassadors from Galma and Terebinthia. Edmund had ridden out together with Rhince, who was Captain of the Royal Guards, to inspect some of Narnia’s guard patrols. Winter was settling all over Narnia and the days grew shorter. The sky was clouding up and snow was most likely on the way.

After a long day of meetings, Caspian was growing slowly impatient. He loved being King of Narnia, and he never took his duties lightly, but sometimes he found all the meetings that came with it incredibly tedious.

“And so I think, once spring arrives, that we should look into the possibilities of strengthening Narnia’s fleet, so we can better protect our coast line against pirates and other possible hostile attacks. What is your opinion on this matter, Your Majesty?” General Suncloud asked and looked at Caspian, waiting for the King’s answer.

“Hmm?” Caspian had not been paying much attention. He had been busy looking out the window. It was dark outside already, even if it was only late afternoon. The wind had picked up and the air was heavy with snow, but he did not know if Edmund had come back from his inspection yet and he was growing a bit concerned. He tried to pull himself together.

“What say you, Commodore Drinian?” Caspian asked, forcing himself to look away from the window.

“I agree with General Suncloud. I think it is better to strengthen our fleet now, in order to prevent potential problems, instead of having to stop them once they occur,” Drinian answered. “But I also think we should cooperate with Galma and Terebinthia on this, it will be in all our common interests. And we must also take under consideration that the pirates might turn towards The Lone Islands and The Seven Isles once we strengthen security here.”

“True, true,” Caspian said and nodded his approval. “I’m having a meeting with their ambassadors this evening, I shall address the issue with them and perhaps…”

“Your Majesty!”

Caspian was interrupted by the door to the Council Hall crashing open. Captain Rhince rushed through it, obviously in great haste. He fell to one of his knees before the King.

“There was nothing I could do, Your Majesty. They came from out of nowhere and they were too many. I rushed back here as fast as I could, we need to send out troops.” Rhince was speaking fast and making little sense to the other people present in the room.

“Stand up, Captain, and explain what has happened. Where is Prince Edmund?” Caspian asked and looked towards the door, expecting Edmund to walk in behind Rhince.  He tried to suppress the panic that started to rise in his chest.

“They took him, Your Majesty,” Rhince said and looked fearfully into Caspian’s eyes.

“What do you mean ‘took him’?” the dwarf Trumpkin asked in Caspian’s stead for the King was frozen, staring at Rhince in sheer disbelief. “You need to tell us what exactly has happened, Captain.”

“They were waiting to ambush us. We were a couple of miles up on the road between Cair Paravel and the pass into Archenland, when they suddenly fell on us from the rear,” Rhince explained hurriedly.

“Who did?” Trumpkin asked intently, while he glanced worriedly over at Caspian.

“Tarkaans from Calormen. There were five of them,” Rhince said in a dejected voice.” We tried to fight them off, but they had the element of surprise and the strength in numbers. I saw three of them overpower Prince Edmund and ride off with him before one of the others knocked me off my horse. I was unconscious for only a short while, but by the time I came to, they were gone. My horse was luckily still there, and I rode straight back here to raise the alarm, there was no use in me pursuing them alone. I am so very sorry, Your Majesty, but Prince Edmund has been abducted. “

Caspian was so shocked that at first he had not been capable of speech. Then the initial fear gave way to a raging anger. How _dared_ they?

“Get me my cloak and ready my horse,” he said with gritted teeth, seething with anger.

“Your Majesty, no!” Trumpkin pleaded with the King. “You and the army will never catch up with them in this weather, they have too much of a head start. We cannot risk the life of our King.”

“What do you suggest I do? Stand here and wait for better weather? Edmund might not have that time!” Caspian roared and started towards the door.

“Of course not, Your Majesty,” Trumpkin said, and put his hand on Caspian’s arm, stalling his movements. “But perhaps you could ask General Suncloud to send out some of the Cats and Wolves, and maybe ten of his best Gryphons and Centaurs? The rest of us will be useless in these weather conditions, but they will not. The Tarkaans’ horses aren’t used to snow and will most likely be stalled as well.”

“Very well,” Caspian said in an icy voice, utterly frustrated by the fact that he could not go after the Tarkaans himself. “Do as Trumpkin said, General, and have the Gryphons fly Prince Edmund safely back to Cair Paravel the second the Calormene cowards are overpowered. The Centaurs can deal with them when they catch up. I want them brought back here. Alive!”

“Your Majesty is merciful,” General Suncloud said and bowed to the King.

“Far from it, General,” Caspian said, almost shaking with anger now. “The moment they laid a finger on Prince Edmund, they signed their own death warrants. I just want the pleasure of watching their executions myself. Now go!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

The next hours turned out to be the longest hours of Caspian’s life. It went against every instinct he had to stay behind and wait. His common sense, however, told him that Trumpkin’s strategy was the best in this situation. It would have been no good for him to follow Edmund’s abductors blindly into the blizzard. He had ordered all the beacons around Cair Paravel to be lit, so the Gryphons could more easy find their way back, and he had stood out on the balcony outside the Throne Room staring up at the empty sky ever since.

Suddenly he felt movement behind him and a warm fur coat was wrapped around his shoulders. He turned to see his aunt, Prunaprismia, standing there with a worried frown.

“I know you must worry, but you are freezing. Would you like some hot tea? Or perhaps something stronger?” Prunaprismia asked and gently rubbed Caspian’s arm, trying to offer some sort of small comfort. Trumpkin and Rynelf hovered in the room behind her, their eyes were also fixated on the sky.

“Thank you, but I’m fine,” Caspian said in a low voice. He was trying very hard to keep his composure, but his fear for Edmund made it hard. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, thankful for her company. “I cannot lose him, I just can’t,” he added as a whisper, only for her ears. After he had brought her back from The Lone Islands where she and her son, Rilian, had lived in exile after Miraz’ downfall, she had slowly become one of his closest confidants, as well as Narnia’s First Lady.

“Hush, dear, don’t talk like that. Don’t even think it,” she answered firmly. “Edmund will return to you. Have faith.”

“I pray you are right,” Caspian said and looked into her dark eyes, finding that her steady composure kept him grounded.

“I pray I am too,” she said, and turned her gaze towards the sky again while she patted Caspian’s hand.

“How is Rilian? Has he been able to go to sleep?” Caspian asked with concern. Since they of course would have no children of their own, he and Edmund had taken Rilian in as their charge. The boy was of royal blood and next in line to the succession to Narnia’s throne, and it was important that he was brought up as such.

“I am afraid not. I tried to keep the news about Edmund’s abduction from him until we had more information, but he overheard a couple of the servants talking about it. He is so very fond of Edmund, you know,” Prunaprismia said and cast a worried look towards the sky.

“I know he is,” Caspian said with a small smile. “I watched them while Edmund was giving him a riding lesson the other day, and his face lit up whenever Edmund gave him a compliment. Edmund told me afterwards that he thinks it’s about time Rilian gets to ride a real horse instead of the pony, so he’s on the lookout for a good-natured mare for him.”

“Ah, and don’t I know it?” Prunaprismia said with a soft laugh. “Rilian has not stopped talking about it since. And that new crossbow you gave him, he takes it to bed with him. You and Edmund are so good with him. Do you ever regret that you will not have any children on your own?”

“To be honest, sometimes I do. But then I remember the price I would have to pay for it,” Caspian sighed and pulled the fur tighter around himself. “I am a very fortunate King you know, because I’ve been able to marry for love, while most royal marriages are made of convenience. I was betrothed once, but I couldn’t go through with the marriage. Edmund had encouraged me to do it, but it became clear to me that he was hurting. In the end, I couldn’t betray our love like that.”

“You are right, Caspian, you are very fortunate. Royal marriages made out of love are a very rare thing, indeed. Mine certainly wasn’t.” Caspian recognised the slight bitterness in Prunaprismia’s voice at that last statement. He knew his aunt had been miserable in her marriage to Miraz.

“Maybe your next marriage will be. If Lord Rynelf ever works up the courage to propose that is,” Caspian whispered to her while he gestured with his head towards Rynelf. Then he sighed again. “What is taking so bloody long? Why haven’t they returned with Edmund yet? I hate standing around here doing nothing while my husband might be suffering at the hands of those Calormene cowards!”

“I am sure they will return soon, Nephew. With Edmund,” Prunaprismia said firmly.

“If they have harmed him in any way, Aslan help me, I swear I will not stop before they are all dead! Not all the prayers for mercy in this world will save them,” Caspian swore loudly and banged his fists on the balcony railing.

“If they have harmed him, Your Majesty, Aslan probably _will_ help you – in bringing them down,” Prunaprismia said, her eyes meeting Caspian’s for a moment before they both turned their attention back to the sky.

\---

It seemed to Caspian that he had been standing outside on that balcony forever. It was close to midnight now and his despair grew by the minute. Prunaprismia was about to lead him inside from the cold when suddenly they heard Rynelf shouting.

“There is something moving in the sky! See? Just above the castle gates. It’s the Gryphons! They are returning!”

Caspian whirled around and stared hard at the sky above the gates. The Gryphons were indeed returning. And if he was not very much mistaken, one of them was carrying something. He turned on his heels and ran down towards the courtyard, closely followed by Trumpkin, Rynelf and Prunaprismia.

He had barely reached the grand entrance hall when the double doors flew open and the Chief Minotaur, Taurus, came walking in, carrying someone wrapped up in a cloak. He walked carefully, so as not to jostle the person he was carrying. Taurus stopped when the King reached him.

Caspian held his breath while he carefully pulled the cloak aside, revealing the face of the person he loved more than life itself. Edmund was unconscious and his face was very pale, but he was breathing.

“I do not think he is seriously injured, Your Majesty,” said one of the Gryphons that had now arrived in the entrance hall. “The Tarkaans’ horses went mad with fear when they saw all the lights from the beast’s eyes surrounding them, they threw their riders off and sprinted away. Two of the Tarkaans were killed when they tried to run for it. They ran straight off a cliff, probably didn’t see it in the blizzard. The Centaurs are bringing the other three back here. Prince Edmund had his hands tied behind his back, so he wasn’t able to hold on to the horse. He hit his head when he fell off, and he might have some fractured ribs. Also, I’m afraid he is very cold.”

Caspian stood rooted to the spot. He held his hand against Edmund’s chest, feeling his steady breathing, assuring himself that his husband was alive. He felt the coldness of Edmund’s skin, and that kicked him into action.

“Have Prince Edmund taken up to our chambers, and make sure that there is a good fire going in the fireplace. Have his wounds tended and make sure to cover him with the thickest feather duvets. I shall go and fetch the Healing Cordial from the vault. It will not help much for the cold, but if his ribs are fractured, they might puncture his lungs,” Caspian said to Prunaprismia.

Prunaprismia nodded and gestured for Taurus to follow her up the stairs. Trumpkin told the rest of the worried Narnian Court to go and wait in the Banqueting Hall, he would bring them news on Prince Edmund’s condition when he had been treated.

\---

Queen Lucy’s Healing Cordial was placed in a vault in the basement of the palace, together with other Narnian historical artefacts. King Caspian carried the gold keys to the vault in a chain tied to his belt.  The treasures inside the vault were hidden in mahogany chests with gold ornaments and locks.

One of the chests held Queen Susan’s bow and arrow, and her magical horn. Caspian had used the horn only once, when they had been in war against his uncle. Another chest held High King Peter’s silver shield and the mighty sword, Rhindon. Caspian almost never used it, so far he had only taken the sword out for ceremonial reasons. He still did not feel that it truly belonged to him. The smallest chest held Queen Lucy’s dagger and the Healing Cordial.

After Caspian took over the throne, there had been peace in Narnia, so the Cordial had almost never been used. It was administrated only for life threatening or very severe injuries. Luckily there had not been many of those during Caspian’s reign.

Caspian had asked Edmund once why Peter, Susan and Lucy had received such wondrous gifts, and Edmund none. He had regretted asking the question the moment he had seen the sad look on Edmund’s face.

“Traitors don’t deserve Christmas presents,” Edmund had answered in a thick voice, turning his head away from Caspian. “I guess you can say I hadn’t been a very good boy that year.”

So of course, Caspian had showered Edmund with Christmas presents every year since, making absolutely sure that Edmund knew he had been a very good boy. Edmund had once told Caspian he should not give him so many presents, but that had only made Caspian sulk for a full day. Edmund had eventually conceded defeat and had been very appreciative about his gifts ever since.

The memory made Caspian smile wistfully. He looked at the precious bottle in his hand and suddenly remembered the promise he had made to its former owner.

“When we parted, I promised you I’d take care of him and guard him with my life, Queen Lucy. And that is a promise I am going to keep,” Caspian whispered to himself. Then he pocketed the Cordial, locked the vault and hurried back up to their chambers, and to his injured husband.

\---

When Caspian walked into the King’s Chambers, Edmund’s wounds had been cleaned and he had been covered by a thick duvet. The fire was blazing merrily in the huge marble fireplace and Prunaprismia was busy wrapping bandages around Edmund’s wrists. He also had a bandage around his head.

“It looks worse than it is,” his aunt explained. “He has a small cut on his right temple, and some around his wrists. I guess they used rough ropes.” Caspian growled at this. “Other than that it’s just bruises. He does have a few fractured ribs though, and most likely a concussion, so he will need the Cordial.”

“Has he showed any sign of consciousness yet?” Caspian asked and frowned. Edmund looked so pale, which made the bruises stand out more on his fair skin.

“No. But I’m sure he will soon. The Cordial should take care of it,” Prunaprismia said and tucked Edmunds arm under the duvet. She stood up and put a reassuring hand on Caspian’s cheek. “I’m sure he will be fine, Nephew. But he should stay in bed for a few days, to prevent pneumonia. He is still a little cold, but a bit of body heat should cure it.” Prunaprismia winked at him and left the room, leaving Caspian and Edmund alone.

Caspian sat down on the huge bed and carefully threaded his hand through Edmund’s hair, stroking it back from his forehead. Edmund’s breath was a bit ragged, and Caspian guessed the broken ribs were causing his husband pain. Gently he tipped Edmund’s head back and let one small drop of the precious Fireflower juice fall into his mouth.

Caspian watched as the frown of pain slowly disappeared from Edmund’s face, and he sighed with relief when he heard his breathing returned to normal. He resumed his stroking of Edmund’s hair back from his forehead. It was a touch he knew that his husband found particularly soothing.

“Edmund. Please open your eyes. You’re home now, safe in our bed.  Time to wake up, love,” Caspian said in a low voice. He smiled when Edmund opened his eyes and they slowly came into focus.

“What happened, Cas?” Edmund asked in a raspy voice. “I feel like I’ve been trampled by a horde of Minotaurs.”

“Well, it wasn’t Minotaurs, love, more like Calormenes. Five of their Tarkaans tried to abduct you. Luckily our loyal Beasts and Centaurs were able to intercept them and bring you back safely. You have some cuts and bruises, and a bump on the head. Some of your ribs were broken, but the Cordial should have taken care of that. I am so glad that you’re safe,” Caspian said with a loving smile. He bent over and placed a gentle kiss on Edmund’s lips. Then he tucked his face into Edmund’s neck and just held him close for a while, breathing in his familiar scent. He felt Edmund’s arms coming up around his shoulders and a kiss being pressed against his forehead.

“I remember it all now,” Edmund said in a low voice. “They came from out of nowhere. We tried to fight them off, but everything happened so fast. One of them hit me on the head and hauled me over onto his horse. They rode off and I never even saw what happened to Rhince, is he okay?”

“He is fine, Ed. He rode straight back here and raised the alarm and we sent troops out. I wanted to go after them myself, but I never would’ve caught up with them in this horrible weather. Luckily Trumpkin was able to see reason when I could not. I was so afraid for you, I love you so much,” Caspian said with a shudder, tightening his hold on Edmund and kissing his neck anxiously.

“Oh, Caspian. I love you too. And I will be just fine now that I’m back home with you,” Edmund tried to reassure his worried husband.

“You’ll need to stay in bed for a few days though. The Healers fear you’ll catch pneumonia because you’re so cold. Two of the Tarkaans are dead, the other three are being taken back to our prison cells,” Caspian explained. He sat up and poured a glass of water from a jug on the bedside table. He handed the glass to Edmund who drank it all thirstily before he plopped back down on his pillow.

“I feel a bit cold, and sleepy,” Edmund said with a yawn and handed the glass back to Caspian. “Say, are you getting that body of yours into bed anytime soon? I am freezing, and in need of my own personal hot water bottle.”

“Your wish is my command, fair Prince,” Caspian chuckled while he stripped off his clothes, leaving him completely naked. When he looked over at Edmund, he found his husband gazing at him appreciatively.

“Now, now. None of that. You are hurt and exhausted and need your sleep,” Caspian said and chuckled when Edmund failed to suppress another yawn. He threw some more wood on the fire before he climbed into bed next to his husband, wrapping him up in his strong arms. Their lips met in another kiss before Edmund laid his head down on Caspian’s broad chest. Caspian felt Edmund relax and could tell from his breathing that he had fallen asleep almost immediately.

Edmund slept soundly through the night, but Caspian did not sleep one wink. He could not shake the thought of how close they had come to disaster that night; Edmund could have been taken from him. He sent a small thank you to Aslan, in gratitude for having his love safely home, and vowed that something like that would never happen again if he could help it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Porn ahead!... ahem...

**Chapter 3**

 

Caspian was feeling guilty. It was five days since Edmund’s kidnapping attempt and he had barely seen his husband for the last three of them.

Because of the hypothermia and the fear of pneumonia, the Healers had ordered Edmund to stay in bed for a whole week. Mildly put, Edmund had been less than pleased about this. The couple had been arguing about it that morning, when Edmund had gotten out of bed and started to get dressed, more than ready to take up his daily duties as Prince Consort of Narnia again, claiming that he felt just fine and saw no reason to stay in bed.

When Caspian had seen what Edmund had been up to, he had not been impressed. He more or less forced Edmund back into bed, before he had to go to attend a meeting with his Royal Council. A meeting he had been late for because he had to change his clothes after Edmund had thrown a jug full of water at him.

It did not help matters that Caspian had been so busy the last few days. He would have loved to spend more time with Edmund, who hated being confined to their bed, but the fact was that Caspian had simply not had the time.

The kidnapping incident had caused a serious diplomatic crisis between Narnia and Calormen, especially when Caspian had learned from the captured Tarkaans that they had been on a mission on behalf of Prince Tirash, the Calormene Tisroc’s younger brother.

Prince Tirash had been on a state visit in Narnia a few months back, and he had become quite infatuated with Edmund. After a shocked Edmund had rejected his romantic advances, Prince Tirash had simply decided to take the matter into his own hands. He was an extremely powerful man, who had his own army at his disposal. From what Caspian knew, the Tisroc held very little, if any, control over his rebellious younger brother. The rumours would even have it that Calormen was on the verge of a civil war because of the conflict between the two brothers.

The surrounding nations had started to meddle, knowing that a war between Narnia and Calormen would affect them all. The ambassadors were in constant meetings, as were the military councils. The Tisroc had sent a whole diplomatic entourage, and the Narnian Royal Council was very busy preparing for all the meetings that would come of it.

At first Caspian had asked the Royal Council to draw up the execution papers for the Tarkaans, with every intention to put his signature and seal on them. But he had agreed to await the outcome of all the diplomatic meetings before he did anything rash.

Edmund had flat out told Caspian that he was against the very idea of an execution, and of course, his opinion, as the victim of the crime, weighed heavily. But that did not mean that Caspian would let this insult go by unpunished.  The Tisroc obviously knew this much. The man responsible however, Prince Tirash, seemed to have disappeared. The situation was difficult to say the least.

\---

When Caspian entered their bedroom, he found his husband sound asleep under the covers. He looked so beautiful and at peace that Caspian found himself relaxing at the mere sight. He leaned over and gently kissed Edmund’s cheek, smiling when he noticed the heavenly scent of lavender. Caspian guessed Edmund must have taken a bath not long ago, again disobeying the Healers orders of staying in bed.

Caspian settled himself on the bed next to Edmund with his back against the headboard. He slowly ran his fingers through Edmund’s silky hair, noticing how long it had become. He felt Edmund start to stir under his touch and his eyes fluttered open, looking blearily up at Caspian.

“Hey, love. I am sorry if I woke you,” Caspian whispered. He was relieved that Edmund smiled at him and obviously had no intentions of continuing their fight from earlier. “And I’m very sorry if I’ve neglected you these last few days. It’s been a bit hectic to say the least.”

“That’s okay. At least you’re here now,” Edmund said in a sleepy voice. Then he crawled over towards Caspian and straddled his thighs. He put his arms tight around Caspian’s neck and made himself very comfortable in his husband’s lap.  He left a trail of small, lazy kisses down Caspian’s throat while he pulled at Caspian’s fine silk brocade vest. “Why are you wearing so awfully many clothes?”

“It’s called ‘formal wear’, love. And you’re in an _awfully_ cuddly mood,” Caspian chuckled. He let his hands glide down Edmund’s body. His husband’s skin was still warm from the bedcovers. Edmund sighed with content when Caspian’s hands slowly moved up the back of his thighs and settled on his rear. Caspian’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Somebody isn’t wearing any pants,” Caspian teased and squeezed Edmund’s arse, drawing him in closer. “Were you hoping to get lucky? Tut-tut, such a naughty Prince.”

“As long as I’m forced to stay in this bed when there’s absolutely nothing wrong with me, I can might as well make the best of it. And it’s not nice to tease your husband, King Caspian. Especially not when we haven’t made love for a whole week,”

Caspian laughed and took Edmund’s lips in a passionate kiss. When he let his tongue slide over Edmund’s bottom lip, Edmund immediately granted the silent request and opened his mouth for Caspian’s searching tongue. Caspian deepened the kiss and slowly explored every part of his husband’s mouth while his hands continued to massage Edmund’s arse. Edmund moaned into his mouth, pliant and open for his husband’s caresses.

With Edmund still in his lap, Caspian somehow managed to get himself out of his boots, coat and vest. He didn’t bother with his shirt and just pushed his hose down far enough to free his erection. In the meantime Edmund had removed his nightshirt, leaving him completely naked. There was a time when Edmund had not felt comfortable being naked while Caspian was still mostly dressed, but that did not seem to bother him anymore.

Caspian reached over to the bedside table and picked up a small flask of oil. He let some small drops coat his fingers.

“We’re going to do it like this then? With you in my lap? It’s not exactly the easiest position,” Caspian whispered into Edmund’s ear while his teeth gently nipped at the earlobe. He was already hard, but decided to neglect his own erection for the time being. He often took great enjoyment in driving his younger husband into ecstasy before he sought any carnal pleasure for himself.

“Mmh, yeah, I like it like this,” Edmund said and laid his head down on Caspian’s shoulder, exposing his delicious neck.

“Okay, love. But I’m going to prepare you long and good,” Caspian said and reached around his husband. He used one of his hands to open up Edmund’s arse cheeks, then he gently let one of his oiled fingers slip inside, drawing a small moan from Edmund. He felt Edmund’s muscles tense around his finger for a few seconds, before they slowly relaxed again.

Caspian let his finger slide in and out while he nipped and sucked at Edmund’s neck, leaving small marks Edmund probably would complain about the next day. When he heard Edmund’s whispered plea for ‘more’, he slipped in another finger and increased the pace. With his free arm he held Edmund tight around his narrow waist and flush against his body. Edmund could do nothing but take what Caspian decided to give him. Caspian could be very dominant in their marital bed, and Edmund liked it that way.

When they first started having sex, Edmund had been somewhat ashamed about how easily he submitted to Caspian’s desires. Then he had realised that it was all a part of their sexual nature, and now it came as natural to him as breathing. Besides, Caspian was very good at reading his younger husband’s moods, he never did anything to Edmund that he did not want.

Caspian used his thighs to spread Edmund’s legs wider, effectively opening him further up for Caspian’s maddening ministrations. A third finger slipped inside and he increased the thrusting of his fingers even more. Edmund had turned his head and was now moaning into Caspian’s ear. Their bodies were pressed too hard together for Edmund to be able to touch himself, but Caspian felt him rubbing his erection against his stomach.

“I’m going to finish you off like this. Then, when your body is still shaking from pleasure, I’m going to flip you on your back and bury myself deep inside you. I am going to ride you, long and hard, making you come again,” Caspian said in a husky voice. He felt a tremor of lust going through Edmund’s body.

Caspian sped up his movements inside Edmund’s arse again, and tightened his hold around his waist. Edmund was clinging to his shoulders and moaned louder for each thrust. When Caspian felt that Edmund was just about to come, he pressed his fingers against the sweet spot inside him. Edmund muffled a groan against Caspian’s shoulder and his body shuddered from the intense orgasm. His come was spreading between their bodies and ruined Caspian’s shirt for good.

Caspian was almost bursting with lust, and true to his word he wasted no time in flipping Edmund over on his back. He pushed his hose further down, but still didn’t bother to stop to take off his shirt. He quickly coated his erection with the oil, knelt between Edmund’s thighs, grabbed his ankles and spread his legs wide. Caspian moved his hips forward and entered his husband completely in one quick thrust of his hips. Edmund was still coming down from the height of his orgasm, but when Caspian pressed his rather formidable erection inside him and hit his sweet spot again, he arched his back and moaned out Caspian’s name.

Caspian did not give Edmund any rest; he wanted to hear him moan his name like that again. He thrust hard and deep into him, sometimes slow and sensually, other times fast and almost animalistic. He saw how Edmund clawed at the sheets and thrashed his head. In one moment he begged  Caspian to stop because he could take no more, in the next he begged for Caspian to fuck him ‘harder, faster’.

Suddenly Caspian pulled out and changed position. He placed Edmund’s legs over his shoulders, leaned forward and almost bent him in half while he took his mouth in a hard, passionate kiss, hearing Edmund moan into his mouth. Caspian pressed his member inside him again, his stamina had allowed him to hold back so far, but now he really needed to come. His thrusts were fast and hard and the new position allowed him even deeper access into Edmund’s body. Edmund arched his head back and dug his fingers into Caspian’s shoulders, moaning with each brutal thrust.

“Oh, you like this, don’t you?” Caspian whispered while pressed his lips against Edmund’s throat, sucking the soft, salty skin into his mouth. “You should see yourself, you are absolutely beautiful. Touch yourself, love. Come for me again.”

It had sounded almost like an order, and when Caspian lifted himself up on his elbows, Edmund reached between them and started stroking his erection. It did not take more than a few strokes before he was having his second intense orgasm that night. The sight of his husband in mid ecstasy pushed Caspian over the edge, and in one final, hard thrust he came, spilling his semen deep inside Edmund’s body.

\---

“Your shirt is completely ruined you know. Those stains will never come off,” Edmund said after they had both come down from their bliss. He pressed himself into Caspian’s side and let his fingers play lazily across the material of what used to be a very fine shirt. Caspian laughed and kissed Edmund on the forehead.

“I’m sure I have another one lying around somewhere. You know, I think you’re well enough to get out of bed tomorrow. But now it seems we both need a bath.” Caspian finally pulled his shirt off and laughed again at the pout forming on Edmund’s face.

“Unbelievable. Now that you have made sure that I’ll be walking funny for days, _then_ I’m allowed out of bed. And bathing? Again? I took a bath just a couple of hours before you came in here and messed me all up. I was as clean as an angel,” Edmund said with a dramatic sigh.

“Well then, O angelic one, you’ll just have to take another. Together with your husband this time, as is proper,” Caspian said and gave Edmund a light kiss on the lips before he pulled his hose back up and got out of the bed to ask the servants to draw their bath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

Things eventually settled and peace fell over Narnia and Cair Paravel again. Calormen had to pay a heavy fine for the insult directed at a member of Narnia’s royal family, and after the fine was paid in full, the three Tarkaans were sent back to Calormen. The Tisroc expressed in a personal letter to Caspian relief that they had managed to settle the matter peacefully. He also assured Caspian that the Tarkaans would be punished according to the Calormene law. The Tisroc also extended a sincere apology to Prince Edmund for the crime committed against him.

Although Caspian thought the Tarkaans had gotten off easy, Edmund expressed satisfaction with the outcome of the conflict. He did not like wars and executions, and Caspian knew him well enough to know that Edmund would always seek out a solution to avoid this. Edmund had also made it clear to the Royal Council that he would not accept any war that was started on his behalf, and that was the end of it.

Caspian did, however, ban Tirash from ever setting his foot in Narnia again. If he violated the ban, it would be considered an act of hostility, and he would be killed on sight.

\---

The failed kidnapping attempt on Edmund had affected Caspian more than he was willing to admit. He gave orders to strengthen the security around Cair Paravel, and he had given Taurus, who was the Head Minotaur, the task of setting up the Prince Guard, who would see to the security of both Edmund and Rilian. He and Edmund had ended up having quite a heated argument about this, because Edmund did not like the idea of being followed around by guards everywhere he went, but Caspian did not budge. Nothing was going to make him compromise the security of his family. 

Caspian was sitting by his desk in his study, looking closely at some border maps, when he heard loud voices from the other side of the door. There was a knock and his usher entered and bowed to the King. 

“Prince Edmund requires an audience, Your Majesty,” the usher said. It was hardly necessary though, because Edmund had already stepped into the study, giving the usher a displeased look. 

“Prince Edmund does not need an audience, he can come and go as he pleases,” Caspian said to the usher who was making stammering excuses. “He’s new,” Caspian said as an explanation to an angry looking Edmund, and dismissed the embarrassed usher. 

“In the future, it would be nice if you let your newly hired ushers know that your _husband_ doesn’t require an audience to see you,” Edmund said with a huff, and glared after the usher who blushed and closed the door behind him. 

“Well, technically, it’s Trumpkin who hires the ushers and give them their orders, but I’ll make sure to make this point clear from now on,” Caspian said with a wink. He gestured for Edmund to sit down in the velvet chair opposite his desk. “This is a nice surprise, I thought you were busy all day.” 

“Oh, I am. I was looking over some plans for the new library you wanted me and Professor Cornelius to set up here in Cair Paravel. I say, Caspian, this will take a considerable amount of time and work. Are you sure the library at your old castle in Beruna isn’t sufficient?” Edmund asked with a frown. 

“The library is very important, Edmund,” Caspian said, and rearranged the maps on the desk. “And Narnia’s royal seat is here in Cair Paravel now, not in Beruna, and so the library should be too. And I never said I wanted this finished in a hurry, just take your time.” 

“But some of the books and texts are very old and fragile, Caspian. I don’t know if they should be moved, they might become damaged. Anyway, this was not what I wanted to talk to you about. Prunaprismia just came to see me, and apparently you had told her that you wanted a winter tournament, and that she should cooperate with me to arrange it. This, on top of the library, the Just Council you insisted I should found, and my duties with the Royal Council. How do you expect me to have time for it all?” Edmund asked, exasperated. 

“Well, like I said, love, there’s no rush with the library. As for the Just Council, who better to lead it than you? You have years of experience if I recall correctly, seeing as you told me you had done something similar during the Golden Age,” Caspian said with a confident smile at Edmund. “And I realise this winter tournament might come at a bad time, but I thought it would be nice for the people to have something to rejoice about during the long winter months. Unfortunately, I don’t have the time to get involved in the plans myself, and I thought one of us should. 

“I know you’re busy, Cas, and it’s not that I’m complaining because I did ask you for more responsibilities, but these are major tasks, I won’t have time to set foot outside the palace for months. But maybe that was your plan all along?” Edmund looked sharply at Caspian, and Caspian cursed himself for forgetting how incredibly perceptive his husband could be. Keeping Edmund busy and out of harm’s way had indeed been at least part of his plan, because he suspected that they had not seen the last of Prince Tirash. 

“That thought might have crossed my mind,” Caspian admitted a bit sheepishly, Edmund sighed and shook his head. “But these are all tasks that need to be done, and you are by far the best man to carry them out.” 

“I’ll make a deal with you, Caspian. Let Lord Rynelf arrange the winter tournament together with Prunaprismia. That way they get to spend some time together, and perhaps he’ll work up the courage to finally propose. In return, I’ll accept the other responsibilities,” Edmund bargained and held out his hand. “And give it a rest with the protectiveness, I’m not a child.” 

“I know, I know. I’ll try. And you’ve got yourself a deal,” Caspian said and shook Edmund’s hand and grinned. Then he pulled Edmund forward and sealed the deal with a long kiss, damning himself for having a meeting in only a few minutes, otherwise he would have put the desk to much better use than some old maps. 

\---

The snow had barely had time to melt that spring, when Caspian started to receive worrisome reports from his spies in Calormen. It seemed like Tirash was gathering an army, but whether the cause for this was to march on Tashbaan to attempt to overthrow the Tisroc, or something else, nobody could tell for sure. Caspian thought it very suspicious, because it did not seem that the army Tirash had gathered would be big enough to manage a state coup. This made Caspian fear that there was something else Tirash was after, or _someone_ else. And come May, Caspian’s instincts turned out to be true.

“Prince Edmund, My Lords,” Caspian addressed the Royal Council. “I apologise for having summoned you here in such haste, but I have some grave news.”

There was a concerned murmur around the table. Caspian met Edmund’s questioning look, he had not even had the time to inform his husband beforehand.

“I received an intelligence report from one of our Eagle spies just under an hour ago. He has just flown over the parts of Calormen that lead to the desert. An army is on the move; an army carrying the colours of Prince Tirash,” Caspian said, hearing the Council members gasping with surprise.

“Well, there is talk of a civil war in Calormen. Maybe he’s on his way to Tashbaan to try and overthrow the Tisroc,” General Suncloud said with a frown.

“I’m afraid not, General,” Caspian said with a shake of his head. “They are moving around Tashbaan to cross the desert. They are on their way to Narnia, of that I am certain. They will cross our border in about four days.”

“How many are they? Did the Eagle say?” Edmund asked, looking uncomfortable.

“Twelve hundred men, or thereabouts. And Prince Tirash himself is leading the army.” Caspian eyed Edmund for his reaction, but Edmund’s face was unreadable.

“Twelve hundred men? Does Tirash really think he can take Narnia with that few soldiers? He must be mad, or just plain stupid,” Rynelf said and shook his head.

“Tirash is many things, Lord Rynelf, stupid is not one of them. And it’s not _Narnia_ he’s after, is it?” Caspian’s voice was soft when he spoke the last sentence and he put a reassuring hand on Edmund’s arm. He felt his husband tremble slightly, possibly from anger. “He is counting on that we won’t be able to assemble the Narnian armies in time, that it will just be the soldiers closest to the border, like those from Cair Paravel, who will be able to meet him on the battlefield,” Caspian went on.

“He’s not wrong on that account,” Trumpkin said with a sigh.

“Oh, but my dear Trumpkin, he is,” Caspian said with a smirk. “I’ve been feeling uneasy ever since he attempted to abduct Prince Edmund, and I thought he might only be waiting for spring to make his next move. I asked General Suncloud to send out messages throughout Narnia about a month ago. As we speak, we have a huge army, at least thirteen hundred soldiers, gathered near Beruna. They can be ready to march and be here in two days. We will send out five hundred soldiers to join them from Cair Paravel, the rest need to stay and protect the palace.”

The Council looked at Caspian with expressions of shocked surprise. There was also a murmur of approval and relief. Trumpkin congratulated Caspian on his good foresight.

“No!” Edmund abruptly got up from his chair. “There will be no battles, not because of…”. He did not finish the sentence, but left the room in a hurry. Caspian immediately excused himself and followed his husband.

 “Edmund! Wait!” Caspian called out and grabbed Edmund’s arm. Edmund whirled around to face him, looking very upset.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Caspian? You’ve been planning for a battle all these months, and you never mentioned a word!”

“I didn’t want to alarm you, love,” Caspian said gently. He cupped Edmund’s face and looked at him with concern. “I didn’t have any proof of my suspicion, and so I didn’t see any point in worrying people. I only told General Suncloud, and he agreed that it was better to be safe than sorry. I really wish I had been wrong, Edmund. But are you sure that is really what’s bothering you?”

“I am your husband, Caspian, I expect you to not keep me in the dark about these things, your burdens are my burdens,” Edmund said and looked up at Caspian with serious dark eyes. “But you’re right. What’s bothering me the most is that this is happening because of _me_. Narnians are going to march to battle, some will lose their lives, and it’s all because of _me_. I cannot stand it, Caspian. And I swear to you, I did nothing to entice Tirash when he visited Narnia last year. He did make… advances towards me the day before he left, but I rejected him, and I told you about that afterwards. I don’t understand why he’s doing this! Please tell me you believe me.” Edmund sounded desperate.

“Shh, Edmund. Calm down, love. I know you didn’t, and this is not your fault.” Caspian wrapped his arms around Edmund’s waist and held him tight. “This is happening because Tirash is a greedy and cruel man. He’s not used to people telling him ‘no’, and so he think that he can just take whatever he wants, whoever he wants. _He’s_ the one who’s causing all this trouble, Edmund, not you. You cannot think that anybody is blaming you for this.”

“Can’t we do something to stop this? We could try to send out a diplomatic envoy and negotiate,” Edmund said, still distraught.

“Edmund, I know you will always try to find a peaceful solution, and I admire and love you for it. But sometimes battles have to be _won_ , especially with people like Tirash.”

“You know, that is _exactly_ what Peter would have said. I swear, you two are so alike sometimes,” Edmund said incredulously.

“I don’t really know King Peter that well, he spent so little time here, but I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Caspian said. Then he bent his head and took Edmund’s lips in a slow sensual kiss, trying to ease away some of the anxiety his husband felt.

“Mmh. You’re trying to distract me, aren’t you?” Edmund gave Caspian a small smile.

“Maybe. Is it working?” Caspian asked with a wink.

“Maybe,” Edmund answered and took Caspian’s hand. “Come on, we should get back into the Council Hall. It seems we have a battle to plan.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Four days later, Prince Tirash and his army marched across the Narnian border, but they did not get far. They would have to cross a large plain just below the mountains to get to Cair Paravel. The only problem was that thirteen hundred Narnian soldiers were lined up on the other side of the plain, effectively blocking their path.

And these were soldiers of a kind that Tirash and his men had no experience in fighting. An entire battalion of Cats and Wolves were lined up in a wide half circle in front of the rest of Narnia’s armies. Their ears were flattened, their teeth bared and their loud hissing were already making the horses from Calormen nervous.

Behind the beasts stood the huge Minotaurs, adorned in thick and heavy armour that no Calormene arrow could penetrate. They bore scimitars that were similar to the Calormenes’, except they were much larger. They were effectively shielding the battalion of Centaurs behind them again. Three Telmarine battalions were lined up behind the Centaurs, riders in front and foot soldiers in the back. On a small hill behind the Narnian army, Caspian had placed his archers. They were a mix of Dwarves, Fauns and men. They were ordered to fire the second Tirash’s army was within range.

Prince Tirash halted his army to assess the situation. He had not expected this much resistance. He had brought twelve hundred men, thinking that Caspian would not have time to gather more soldiers than those in Cair Paravel, but obviously he had underestimated the Narnian King. His army was now facing at least fifteen hundred Narnian soldiers, some of a kind that he had never fought against before.

Tirash was about to call his Tarkaans to him to discuss the situation, when his binocular fell on a small group of Narnians on a hillside, one of them carrying the King’s banner. He immediately recognized King Caspian on his white horse. The Narnian King had a murderous look on his face as he let his gaze slide across the field, probably making some last strategic decisions. On the King’s left side, holding his banner, Tirash thought he saw Lord Rynelf, one of Caspian’s most trusted knights. Next to him again stood General Suncloud, the proud Centaur.

It was not until he saw the person on King Caspian’s right side that Tirash made his final decision. There was the reason he had gone to so much trouble: Prince Edmund.

Tirash had lusted after Edmund the moment he had laid eyes on him, when he had been on a state visit in Narnia the previous year. The fact that Edmund had rejected his advances back then had not made Tirash any less determined to have him. It had manifested itself as an obsession in his head. All Tirash had to do was kill King Caspian, then he could collect his prize.

Tirash had never thought Caspian would be stupid enough to actually bring Prince Edmund with him to the battle, Tirash would never have allowed it if Edmund had been his. But that would make his job easier, Tirash thought. If luck was on his side, he would be able to take Edmund with him back to Calormen that very same day. That thought made his decision, the battle was on. He turned to his officers to give his last orders.

\---

Caspian watched as the Calormene army moved into position. He would not join the battle himself until it was time for the Telmarine battalion to attack. On the other side of the field, he could see Prince Tirash giving out orders and putting his soldiers into formation. Caspian felt a rush of burning anger at the sight of the Calormen Prince. He narrowed his eyes.

“If possible, leave Prince Tirash to me,” Caspian ordered General Suncloud. “I’ll make sure he never lives to regret this day.”

“Right, Your Majesty. But I cannot guarantee that he will not be killed by our soldiers in the thick of the battle,” Suncloud said with a bow. Caspian nodded.

“Lord Rynelf, you know your orders. We have five hundred soldiers hidden in the forest behind the hill. You’ll lead them, and attack from the side, cut off the Calormenes’ escape if possible. Our attack will be swift, so don’t wait too long. I want this over with as fast as possible. Edmund, you stay with the archers!” Caspian made his last orders with firm authority, although his eyes did not meet Edmund’s.

“Understood, Your Majesty. I’ll go and get them ready now. Good luck, all.” Rynelf bowed to Caspian and turned his horse around.

“The archers?” Edmund asked incredulously. “Caspian, I’m not all that good with a crossbow, I’ll be of no use to them. Let me fight with _you_.”

“No, Edmund. _You_ are his real target, and I don’t want you on that field. Stay with the archers! This matter is not open for discussion.” Caspian looked sternly at Edmund, seeing the defiance in his features. He had tried to convince Edmund to stay in Cair Paravel, but Edmund had flat out refused.

Caspian leaned over, put his hand on the back of Edmund’s head and pulled his husband towards him, his gloved fingers curled into Edmund’s hair. He pressed a quick, hard kiss on Edmund’s lips before he released him.

“Now go!” Caspian said. Then he rode off to take his place in front of the Telmarine battalions. Caspian looked back over his shoulder and saw Edmund ride towards the hill where the archers were placed, and he breathed a sigh of relief; at least Edmund would be as safe as possible. Now he could concentrate on the battle ahead.

\---

Just like Caspian had expected, Tirash’s army was driven back by the brutal combined forces of the Beasts, Minotaurs and Centaurs. The Calormenes had barely had time to regroup when Caspian ordered the Telmarines to attack. And now Caspian saw that Tirash himself had joined the last of the Calormenes that had been held back so far.

The new wave of attacks forced the Calormenes to pull back and regroup again. When they rushed forwards again though, they were surprised by a battalion of Narnian soldiers, that seemingly came out of nowhere, attacking them from the side.

When Caspian saw Lord Rynelf start his attack, he knew victory was near. Tirash would have to order a retreat soon if he did not want to lose his entire army. It had been a foolish attempt by Prince Tirash and thankfully few Narnians had been killed or injured so far. Then Caspian saw something that made his heart stop beating.

In the thick of the fighting, alongside Lord Rynelf, he saw Edmund! His husband was fighting fiercely, using both his sword and a long-knife. Edmund was naturally slim, and didn’t pack much muscles, but he more than made up for it in speed, and his superb skills on horseback made it possible for him to use both hands while he still managed to keep control of his horse; Edmund almost made it look like a dance.

Caspian had always thought that Edmund moved with a special grace in everything he did, and it was not something that could be taught or learned, a person had to be born with that kind of quality. But what the hell was he doing out on the battlefield when Caspian had specifically ordered him not to?

Caspian looked around the battlefield for Tirash, and that was when he nearly had his second heart attack in one minute. Because Prince Tirash had obviously seen Edmund and he turned his battalion and went straight towards him, and he was much closer to Edmund than Caspian was. But what Tirash had not thought about was that this sudden change of tactic opened up his flank for the Narnian army.

“General!” Caspian shouted. Suncloud came running up to his side at once.

“What is it, Your Majesty?” the Centaur asked.

“The flank, it’s wide open!” Caspian said urgently and pointed. He needed say no more, General Suncloud nodded his understading and gave one of the Telmarine battalions order to attack the flank.

Caspian called Taurus to him next. All Caspian had to do was point in Edmund’s direction and the huge Minotaur immediately understood. He regrouped his Minotaurs and they made sure to clear Caspian’s path over towards where Rynelf’s battalion were fighting, but Tirash made it there first.

While Caspian desperately tried to make his way through the fight, he saw how Tirash grabbed Edmund and tried to drag him off his horse. Edmund put up quite a resistance though. He kicked Tirash in the chest and tried to shake him off. When Tirash would not let go, he came close to losing his arm when Edmund swung his sword at him with all his might, but at the last second Tirash turned and the sword hit the armour on his shoulder instead.

Tirash did not give up that easy however; he pulled out a whip that hung from his belt and swung it at Edmund. The whip curled itself around Edmund’s waist and with a forceful pull he was yanked off his horse, falling heavily to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

Several Narnian soldiers had seen what was going on, and were trying to come to Edmund’s aid. However, they were halted by the Tarkaans who were protecting Tirash, and this made Tirash able to drag Edmund over towards his horse. Edmund was not going quietly though. He had gotten his wind back and was fighting Tirash tooth and nail, despite having lost his weapons in the fall from his horse. Tirash, who was a tall and muscular man, managed to grab Edmund by the neck and knocked his head hard against the saddle, momentarily dazing him. That’s when Tirash felt the tip of a sword against his neck.

“Let him go, or I’ll take your head off!” Caspian said furiously. The fighting around them immediately died down, the soldiers understood that the battle had now come down to the two army leaders.

Tirash loosened his grip on Edmund’s neck. Taurus immediately ran forward and pulled Edmund away from Tirash, and many of the other Narnian soldiers made sure to shield them.

Blood was trickling down the side of Edmund’s face. The hard blow he had received from Tirash had given him a cut in the forehead, but he refused to leave. He, too, wanted to watch the outcome of the duel between Caspian and Tirash.

“Pick up your sword, you lousy coward!” Caspian said, and pushed Tirash forward. Tirash quickly caught his footing and grabbed his scimitar, turning to face Caspian.

“You should have killed me while you had the chance, King Caspian,” Tirash said silkily, while the two opponents started to circle each other. “Once you’re dead, Prince Edmund will be mine.”

“I’ll slit my own throat before I go anywhere with you! You filth!” Edmund exclaimed. Furious, he tried to rush forward, but Taurus held him back.

“First you take advantage of my hospitality by trying to seduce my husband, then you try to abduct him. And now you invade my country and attack my people. You should fear me, Tirash,” Caspian said with gritted teeth. Then he threw his sword aside and pulled another one out of the sheath that hung from his belt; Rhindon, the sword of Kings, blessed by Aslan himself. Caspian had never actually used Rhindon before, but he could think of no better opportunity to start.

The mighty sword blade glinted in the sun as Caspian rushed towards his opponent. The initial fury of his attack forced Tirash backwards and for a while the Calormene Prince was busy merely defending himself. Eventually, Tirash managed to fight back, and swung his scimitar forwards but Caspian ducked, the scimitar missing by millimetres. The fight went back and forth a while, when suddenly Tirash managed to pull Caspian’s legs out from under him, making the Narnian King fall down hard on his side.

Tirash thought victory was his as he yelled out in triumph and threw himself forward, his scimitar raised to give Caspian the deadly blow. That’s when Caspian swiftly turned over on to his back, swinging his sword with both arms, and in a blink of an eye, he took Tirash’s head off in one clean stroke.

Caspian pushed Tirash’s body off him and stood up, his enemy’s blood smeared across his armour. He looked around the silent battlefield for a moment, then he raised Rhindon into the air in victory. The Narnians all raised their swords and broke out in a loud cheer, honouring their victorious King.

 Caspian’s eyes met Edmund’s for a second, finding them filled with pride and relief. Edmund gave him a small smile before he bowed his head slightly, it was a formal gesture to honour his husband’s bravery.

“This battle is over!” Caspian’s voice roared out. He then turned towards the Tarkaan that now seemed to be in charge of what was left of Tirash’s army. “You will sign a document where you admit complete surrender. Then you can tend to your wounded and return to Calormen. Take your dead countrymen back to their families. Including Prince Tirash.” Caspian gestured with his head towards Tirash’s severed body. The Tarkaan bowed deeply amidst a lot of ‘O most virtuous Majesty’; he knew they were lucky to leave Narnia alive.

Caspian left General Suncloud to deal with the further formalities, then he left the battlefield together with Edmund, Rynelf and his officers.

\---

When the Narnians returned to their campsite, the King quickly dismounted his horse and walked straight over towards Edmund. He did not look happy, or even relieved; he looked angry. Edmund had just dismounted from his own horse when Caspian reached him.

“By the Lion’s mane, what in the blazes were you doing out there? I told you to stay with the archers!” Caspian roared, throwing his gloves aside in anger and grabbing Edmund’s arms. Caspian had worked himself up so much that he did not even care if anyone overheard them.

“And I told _you_ that I am useless with a crossbow. So I joined Lord Rynelf’s army instead, I can hold my own you know,” Edmund answered, not budging an inch faced with the fury of his husband. Their rows were pretty frequent, but they had at least tried to keep them behind closed doors, even if their loud shouting made sure that half the Narnian Court heard them anyway. The row that took place now, however, was as public as it could get. All the Narnian soldiers had fallen silent around them.

“And pray tell, how did you think I felt when I suddenly saw you out there, in the thick of the battle, with that snake, Tirash, trying to haul you away? What do you think that did to my concentration? I asked you to stay behind for a reason!” Caspian yelled with frustration. He tightened his grip on Edmund’s arms and was almost shaking him. “I expect _all_ my soldiers to follow my orders, Edmund. Including _you_!”

“Take your hands off me if you know what’s good for you, _King_ Caspian!” Edmund seethed and pushed hard at Caspian’s arms, making the King remove his hands and take a step back. “I am not some delicate porcelain doll that needs shielding! I led armies and fought and won battles a thousand years before you were even born! So don’t think you can order me around. I’ve said this before, and I’ll say it again; I am _not_ your subject! If you wanted an obedient little wife, you should have married a woman!”

“And your actions leave me with no choice but to suspend you from your military duties pending a formal hearing before the Royal Council, _Prince_ Edmund,” Caspian retorted coldly and stared hard at Edmund, whose eyes widened with surprise for a moment, then he narrowed them dangerously and stared right into Caspian’s own.

“As you wish, Your _Majesty,_ ” Edmund said through clenched teeth, then he gave a Caspian a curt bow and threw his weapons down before the King’s feet. Then he mounted his horse, and as he was about to ride off, he turned and gave Caspian an icy glare. “I do hope you enjoy your bed, Caspian, because you’ll be sleeping in it alone from now on!”

Then he rode off with great haste, leaving Caspian and the army behind. Caspian watched his husband ride away with a sinking feeling of dread. The ill words between them had been said, and they could not retract them. He swallowed heavily and turned around on his heels, desperate to find some solitude inside his tent, away from the soldiers’ shocked expressions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Caspian and the army returned to Cair Paravel, he found that Edmund had made good on his threat. All of Edmund’s clothes and other belongings had been removed from their chambers, there was no evidence left that another person than Caspian had ever lived there.

Caspian found out from the servants that Edmund had moved into one of the guest suites. He went straight over and banged on the door. When nobody answered he tried opening it, but found it was locked.

“Edmund? Please open the door. Let’s talk about this, love.”

“Don’t you ‘love’ me, you hear?” Edmund shouted from the other side of the door. “Go away!”

“Not until you agree to open the door and talk to me,” Caspian shouted back. “Come on, Ed, I feel really silly talking to you through the door like this.”

“Good! Then you know how I felt when you chastised me in front of all the soldiers. You humiliated me, Caspian! So don’t think you can just come here and tell me you’re sorry and expect everything to be just peachy again. Not this time!”

“I am sorry, though, Edmund. I spoke the way I did because I completely panicked when I suddenly saw you out there in the thick of the fighting when you should’ve been with the archers,” Caspian said, still addressing the locked door.

“Yeah, makes real sense that, placing me with the archers when you know I’m no good at it. You really are an idiot sometimes, Caspian,” Edmund snorted, unimpressed.

“And if it wasn’t for me, you’d be halfway to Calormen now, on your way to Tirash’s harem.” Caspian shot back, stung by Edmund’s harsh words. “Now open this bloody door unless you want all of Narnia to listen in on this.”

“Fine! Have it your way then,” Edmund said, and unlocked the door and opened it. Caspian walked in and slammed it shut again before he advanced on Edmund, backing him against the opposite wall.

“I am growing sick and tired of your attitude, Edmund. You knowingly ignored the orders from your General during battle, and thus endangered both yourself and those around you. Your stupidity and refusal to obey orders could’ve cost us the victory and yourself your freedom. I have no idea what you hoped to achieve by such a blatant show of military disobedience, I just hope you think it was worth it!” Caspian slammed his hands into the wall on each side of Edmund’s head, effectively trapping him there, his eyes blazing with anger. Edmund seemed taken aback with something that looked like fear for a moment, then he snapped out of it and narrowed his eyes.

“Thank you, _King_ Caspian, for reminding me of my place. Now go away, we have nothing more to talk about.” Edmund said in a hurt voice, turning his head away from Caspian.

“Tell me something, Edmund,” Caspian said and grabbed Edmund’s chin, forcing him to face him. He was standing so close to Edmund that they could feel each other’s breaths. “You sometimes compare me and High King Peter. So then maybe you can tell me just how _he_ would’ve reacted if you had disobeyed _him_ during a battle!”

Caspian did not wait for an answer, but let go of Edmund and walked towards the door. When he reached it he turned around.

“There will be a formal hearing before the Royal Council tomorrow at noon. I expect an official statement from you, and I suggest you come up with something more sincere than ‘go away’. And one last thing, you keep saying you’re not my subject, and that holds truth when it comes to our relationship, but as a citizen of Narnia, and as a soldier, you most certainly are!” Caspian said in a clipped voice to a stunned looking Edmund.

Caspian walked out and slammed the door shut again, ending their conversation. He leaned his back heavily against the door and sighed, and hoped that he had managed to get through to Edmund somehow.

\---

The next day was not a day Caspian had looked forward to. Because as angry as he was with Edmund for what he had done, he was still Caspian’s husband, and somebody Caspian loved so very much. Having to put him through the humiliation of a formal hearing before the Royal Council gave him no pleasure whatsoever, but Caspian’s sense of duty as King of Narnia left him no choice in the matter.

He also knew that he would have to hand out some sort of punishment to Edmund, and this was perhaps the moment he dreaded more than anything else. Caspian was afraid that he would forfeit his marriage in this process, and while he hoped this would not be the case, this was what Caspian feared most. If Edmund decided to slam the door shut on their marriage after today, Caspian could do little to stop him.

When he reached the Council Hall, one of his ushers opened the door for him, and Caspian squared his shoulders and walked inside with determined steps. All the members of the Royal Council were assembled, Edmund was sitting in his usual place on the King’s left side. Caspian thought his husband looked pale, and he would not meet his eyes. At the sight of their King, they all stood up and gave him their respectful bows.

“Gentlemen,” Caspian addressed the Council as he took his seat at the end of the large table, and gestured with his hand for them all to take their seats again. “Let us begin our agenda for today’s meeting. Our first matter of business is the incident that took place during the battle against Prince Tirash ten days ago. I gave the specific order that Prince Edmund was to stay with the archers, but he decided to defy my orders and fought with Lord Rynelf’s battalion instead, thus endangering both himself and those around him. Lord Rynelf, would you please explain to the Royal Council why you allowed this when I know you were present when I gave my orders? We shall hear Prince Edmund’s statement next.”

Caspian gave Rynelf a stern look, and Rynelf made to get up from his seat and start his explanation when he was suddenly interrupted by Edmund clearing his throat. Everybody’s eyes now turned to the Prince.

 “If I may speak first, Your Majesty?” Edmund asked. When Caspian gave him a curt nod as a permission to continue, he stood up and addressed the Council.

“Your Majesty, members of the Royal Council. First I beseech you not to place any blame upon Lord Rynelf for my misdeeds. Lord Rynelf left to join his battalion right after the King had given his orders, so when I joined up with him a bit later, I told him that King Caspian had changed his mind about me staying with the archers, and the battle had already begun at this point. He had no opportunity to have the alleged change of orders confirmed.” Edmund drew a shaky breath before he continued with his statement.

“Prince Tirash invaded Narnia because of me – I was his target. I thought that if I put myself out there, he would become distracted and turn his attention towards me, making his strategy vulnerable in the process. I was partly right; he did abandon his position, and took his battalion with him, leaving his right flank wide open for our army.”

Edmund cast a quick glance over at the King. Caspian’s eyes were impassive as he listened to Edmund’s statement, but he gestured for him to continue.

“I have come to realise that my recklessness endangered the Narnian soldiers around me, as well as myself. Your Majesty had ordered me to stay with the archers, and I knowingly disobeyed your orders. As I am sure most of you are aware, I have a somewhat… complicated history in Narnia, and because of this I have difficulties with having other people fight my battles for me. This is, however, no excuse. I wish to extend my apologies to Your Majesty and to the Royal Council for my defiance of military orders during battle. I place myself upon Your mercy as I admit responsibility for my disobedience. I am prepared to accept the consequences. Thank you.” Edmund bowed to Caspian, but he remained standing, waiting for Caspian to cast his verdict.

All eyes turned towards Caspian when Edmund had finished his statement. Nobody said a word, they all knew that Edmund’s fate now rested upon the King. Edmund had gone very pale, but he did not move to sit down. Caspian had a thoughtful look on his face, he tapped his fingers against the table and seemed to contemplate the matter for a few moments. Then he stood up.

“Prince Edmund,” Caspian said, addressing his husband. “I am sure you are aware, that as a member of the royal family, you have immunity and stand outside the jurisdiction of the Royal Council. Which means it falls upon the King, alone, to decide upon your punishment for your military disobedience of which you now have declared yourself guilty. And while I wish to express understanding for your reasoning for defying my orders, I am afraid that it is no excuse, however noble your intentions undoubtedly were.”

Caspian took a deep breath and looked around at the people in the Council Hall. They all looked grave and sombre, some of them looked sympathetically at his husband. Edmund was still standing beside his seat and stared straight forward. If possible he was even paler than before while he awaited Caspian’s sentence. There was total silence in the hall.

“Prince Edmund, you are hereby suspended from your military duties for the duration of one year, effective immediately.” The Council members gasped, and Edmund flinched as Caspian gave his verdict, but he kept his composure. Caspian snapped his fingers and his secretary hurried forwards with a piece of parchment containing the sentence. The King took his feather quill out of the ink bottle in front of him and put his signature on the parchment, his secretary dripped some wax under his signature and last Caspian put his seal on it, making it official.

“Do you accept the sentence, Prince Edmund?” Caspian asked, and held out the parchment to Edmund.

“I accept the sentence, Your Majesty,” Edmund said in a tight voice, and took the parchment from Caspian with a bow. “As a consequence of my disgrace, I hereby renounce _all_ my official royal duties and withdraw from the Narnian Court for the duration of my sentence. May I please be excused?” For the first time that day Edmund and Caspian looked each other in the eyes, and Caspian saw that Edmund’s eyes were burning with shame and unshed tears. 

“This is all duly noted, Prince Edmund. And, yes, you may leave,” Caspian said. He had softened his voice and hoped he sounded less harsh than when he had handed Edmund his sentence. He had feared that Edmund’s sense of propriety would make him withdraw completely from the court, as a now disgraced member of the Royal family, this was a choice Edmund was in his right to make.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Edmund said, and bowed to Caspian again before he left the Council Hall with hurried footsteps, the large door to the hall falling heavily shut behind him, the sound echoing through the silent room.

Caspian sat down heavily in his seat and took a sip of wine from his goblet. He felt immensely sad about causing Edmund hurt, but he felt that he had acted the only way the King of Narnia was expected to act in such a situation. He was relieved that the official side of this matter now was settled, but now he would have to make up with Edmund in private, and he had a feeling that would not be easy.

“Should we continue the meeting, Your Majesty?” Trumpkin asked with a wary look at his King. “If you so wish, we can postpone the other matters until tomorrow.”

“No. Proceed with the next matter,” Caspian said and gestured for Trumpkin to continue. He sighed and took another sip of wine, suddenly feeling the weight of his crown heavier than before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 

_Back to the present_

And so it was that on the afternoon after the hearing, Caspian found himself sitting out on his balcony, contemplating the situation. He realised that he had probably hurt Edmund deeply by punishing him, and for the first time Caspian found that his role as King of Narnia came in direct conflict with his role as Edmund’s husband. And, somehow, he knew that his role as King would have to take priority. His people looked to him for guidance, and letting Edmund disobey military orders so blatantly and then just let him off, would simply not send out the right message.

As King, Caspian’s military authority during battle could never be challenged. He knew that Edmund, deep down, also realised this, but it would probably take some time for Edmund to come to terms with the situation. Because while Caspian himself never stayed angry for very long, Edmund was a whole different story.

Caspian knew they both were to blame for their current relationship problems. It would not be fair to blame it all on Edmund, because the fact was that he had wounded Edmund’s pride and humiliated him in public, and knowing Edmund, he would be hard pressed to forgive Caspian for this. He also knew that Edmund had struggled with finding his place in Narnia since he had returned with Caspian. The Narnia he returned to was not the Narnia he had once ruled together with his brother and sisters and Edmund had been very overwhelmed by this. It had taken a long time before he had found his footing, and Caspian knew that Edmund probably felt like he had lost that again after today.

Caspian let his gaze wander across the gardens, admiring the apple trees that stood in full bloom, when he suddenly noticed Edmund sitting underneath one. He was resting his head on his knees and staring out into nothing it seemed. A thick book laid beside him, obviously forgotten.

Something painful tugged at Caspian’s heart at the sight of his husband sitting there alone under that tree, and any anger that had been lingering disappeared. Edmund looked so sad, tired and lost, and Caspian simply could not bear it. He quickly stood up from his chair and hurried towards the garden.

\---

When Caspian approached Edmund, the pain in his heart grew. The thought that something _he_ had done, however justified, had made the person he loved more than life itself look so defeated, made him feel both sad and guilty.

“Hey, Ed,” Caspian said in what could only be described as a tentative voice. “Are you okay?”

“No.”

At least it was a very honest answer, Caspian thought. And Edmund’s voice didn’t sound angry, it just sounded tired. Caspian sat down next to his husband and sighed.

“Are you angry with me? I’ll understand if you are,” Caspian said, a bit frustrated because Edmund would not look him in the eyes. He just continued to stare into nothing.

“No, I’m not angry with you,” Edmund answered. His voice was raspy, and it made Caspian suspect he had been crying.

“About what happened in there, I am so sorry, Edmund, but I had to do that. I do not expect you to forgive me for it, but I do hope you understand why I did what I did.”

“I understand, Caspian,” Edmund said, his eyes finally meeting Caspian’s, and Caspian’s suspicion that Edmund probably had been crying was confirmed; Edmund’s eyes were red and puffy. “You are the King of Narnia, and today you had to punish a soldier who disobeyed you. But it doesn’t make it easier, or less humiliating.” Caspian nodded in understanding. Then they both fell into a moment’s silence.

“Uhmm… do you miss your family?” Caspian suddenly asked.

“Yes, I do.” Again Caspian was surprised by Edmund’s blunt and raw honesty. It was very unlike his usually somewhat introverted husband to be so open about his feelings.

“I’m sorry, Edmund, but I feel like I’ve failed you today. I once promised you that I’d never give you a reason for regretting staying with me and leaving your family, but today I think I broke that promise.”

“Maybe I should clarify, I miss _both_ my families, Caspian - the one I left in England, and the one I have here,” Edmund sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry if I’m not making much sense, I’m tired.”

And he looked it, Caspian thought. Edmund was so pale, and he had dark circles around his eyes. Maybe this was not the best time for such a serious talk.

“You don’t look well, Edmund. Have you eaten or slept lately?” Caspian asked with a worried frown.

“Not really, no. I don’t have much of an appetite, and I try to sleep, but…” Edmund’s voice trailed off and he averted his eyes again.

“Are the nightmares back?” Caspian asked, and gently rubbed Edmund’s back, feeling relieved when Edmund allowed the touch and did not pull away. Edmund nodded.

“Look, I think you should eat something and get some rest, this talk can wait until later. But we are going to talk this out, and we _are_ going to fix this, Edmund. Okay?” Caspian got up on his feet and held out his hand to Edmund.

“Okay,” Edmund whispered. He hesitated for a moment, but then took the offered hand. Caspian pulled Edmund to his feet and started to walk towards the palace, his hand not letting go of Edmund’s.

When they reached their chambers, Edmund halted outside the door and made to leave towards the guest suite. Caspian would not have it however. He tugged on Edmund’s hand and led him through the door and into the bedchamber. Edmund did not put up much resistance, but he had a confused look on his face.

“Go and get some rest, Ed, in your own bed. Maybe you’ll sleep better in here, this has after all been your home for the last six years too. I know we haven’t really resolved anything yet, but I don’t want you to be alone. I’ll ask the servants to serve us a private supper tonight, and I’ll wake you up when it’s time to eat.” Caspian raised Edmund’s hand to his mouth and gave it an oddly formal kiss before he made to leave.

“Maybe… maybe you should… take a nap, too,” Edmund stuttered out before Caspian could leave. “Like you said, everything isn’t right yet, but maybe if you could just… hold me… for a while…”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Caspian broke out into what he thought must be the first real smile in days before he took off his boots and coat, watching Edmund do the same. Edmund laid down on his usual side of the bed, and Caspian felt that the world somehow righted itself again. He stuck his head out of the bedchamber to give the servants the order about the supper later, then he went to lie down next to his husband, covering them both with a blanket. He immediately wrapped his strong arms around Edmund’s waist and held him close.

“We’ll be fine, love. I promise,” Caspian whispered and kissed Edmund’s neck. Edmund nodded, and then they both drifted off to sleep, with Caspian’s presence keeping Edmund’s nightmares away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. I'll make up for it in the next chapter, where there will be make up-sex ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Later that evening, after they had eaten a light private supper, it was finally time for the royal couple to have a much needed talk. Edmund had settled down cross-legged on their bed, picking at a thread in the bedspread. He looked a bit uncomfortable, Caspian thought as he sat down in a chair at the foot of the bed. He did not say anything, because he felt it was up to Edmund to take the first step this time.

“You scared me a bit the other day, you know,” Edmund suddenly said and cleared his throat, “the day we argued through the door I mean. After I let you inside I thought for a moment that you would actually strike me.”

“Edmund! You must know I would never, _ever_ do that!” Caspian exclaimed, horrified.

“I know, I know,” Edmund said and gave Caspian a small, reassuring smile. “It’s just, I’ve never seen you that angry with me before. I know I deserved it though. The thing you said about Peter made me think. And I really am sorry for defying your orders the day of the battle. Had I done that to Peter, he would have throttled me. I owe you my loyalty even if I sometimes don’t agree with you. “

“For whatever it’s worth, Ed, I truly am sorry for some of the things I said too. But most of all, I’m sorry for not being able to keep my temper in check until we were alone at least, I should never have chastised you like that in front of all the soldiers. That being said though, I probably still would’ve insisted on the hearing, because you had to have known that this was not something I could overlook. This is the first time I feel like being King of Narnia collided with being your husband. I do love you so very much, and I pray you know that, even if I had to put you on suspension today.”  Edmund nodded in understanding.

“I know you love me very much, Caspian, and I know how protective that love also makes you. That is part of your nature and I cannot change that, nor do I even _want_ to, because that is also part of why I love you. But I also need you to _respect_ me, not as just your husband, but as a man. You cannot lock me up in an ivory tower and always shield me from harm, you need to trust that I am capable of taking care of myself, too. I don’t like to feel that I’m the person that needs saving all the bloody time. Can you understand this?” Edmund had moved down the bed and now cupped Caspian’s cheek with his hand, his eyes willing Caspian to understand.

“I understand that you are a very proud man, Edmund, and I sometimes forget that. I will try very hard to honour your independence in the future, although there will be times when I fail, you know that. But I do promise to try,” Caspian said lovingly and threaded his hands through Edmund’s silky hair. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Edmund’s, revelling in feeling their softness.

“We should probably both try not to fight so much, even if we often disagree. All our rows are putting a strain on us. I’m sorry I often lose my temper, it’s just that we’re so different. But I knew that six years ago already, when I chose to stay here with you.” Edmund smiled and leaned his forehead against Caspian’s shoulder.

“We will do better in the future, love, I promise,” Caspian said and smiled that lazy smile of his. He laughed softly when Edmund blushed. “I really want to make love to you,” he whispered into his younger husband’s ear. Edmund blushed deeper, he bit his lip and seemed to hesitate, but eventually he nodded his head and started to remove his clothes.

\---

It did not take long until they were both naked. Caspian gently lowered Edmund down on his back, and settled into a kneeling position between his legs. Edmund rested his legs around Caspian’s thighs and hips and looked at Caspian with shiny eyes, and Caspian could not help but notice that Edmund was struggling a bit with his feelings. When Caspian let his hands drift down Edmund’s thighs, caressing every part of soft, pale skin they could reach, he felt Edmund shiver and tense.

“Shh, love. Please try to relax, everything will be fine,” Caspian whispered and leaned forwards, shifting his weight on to his arms. He let his lips slide against Edmund’s and took his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. He smiled when he felt Edmund kiss back, but he still felt him shivering. Caspian took Edmund’s lower lip between his teeth and lightly drew it into his mouth, letting his tongue slide slowly over it before ending the kiss. Another shiver went through Edmund’s body.

“What’s wrong, Ed? You’re so tense, and you’re trembling,” Caspian said, horrified to see that a few tears had escaped Edmund’s eyes. Caspian gently brushed them away with his thumbs.

“I’m sorry, Caspian. It’s just… I didn’t think you’d want me anymore. I thought our marriage was over, and I’ve been so afraid,” Edmund said in a voice so low that Caspian had to strain his ears to hear him. Caspian stared at Edmund in disbelief.

“We had a disagreement, Ed. A huge one, yes, but that doesn’t mean I don’t still love you. You’d have to do something far worse for that to happen,” Caspian said, trying to lighten Edmund’s sombre mood. “I always want you, you have to know that.”

“But you were so angry, Cas,” Edmund said and lowered his eyes.

“I know I was, love, and if that made you think I wanted to end our marriage, I’m more sorry than I can say. But you have to understand where that anger came from. On a personal level, I don’t really care that you disobeyed me, but I do care about you risking your life.  What you did was incredibly dangerous, Ed. If he had managed to get you under control and put a knife to your throat, what should I have done?”

“I just felt so useless, Caspian. Like I explained to the council, I have a problem letting others fight my battles for me. But it was stupid and disloyal, and I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologising, Edmund,” Caspian interrupted firmly, and put a finger across Edmund’s mouth. “I want us to try to put this whole mess behind us, no more apologies, okay?”

“Okay. Sorry I ruined the mood. Darn, I just apologised again, didn’t I? Sorry about that… Uhmm, shut me up, will you?” Caspian laughed and kissed Edmund breathless, hoping to stop the unending stream of apologies.

Caspian returned to his earlier kneeling position between Edmund’s legs, and put two fingers against Edmund’s mouth, who obediently took them inside. He started to sensually suck on Caspian’s fingers, swirling his tongue around them and occasionally nipping them a bit with his teeth. Caspian groaned and moved his free hand towards Edmund’s member and started to stroke him slowly. Edmund moaned against his fingers, and Caspian felt him swell under his touch. He shoved his fingers deeper inside.

“Make them nice and wet, love. That’s it. Now turn around,” Caspian said in a low, husky voice and removed his fingers. Edmund turned over on to his stomach and placed a cushion under his hips when Caspian pushed on his back so his upper body was resting against the bed. Caspian moaned appreciatively at the beautiful sight of Edmund’s body stretched out before him, the swell of his rear pushed up by the cushion. It was a perfect angle, Caspian thought.

He placed his wet fingers at the entrance to Edmund’s body, and started to push them inside. Edmund momentarily tensed up around him, Caspian waited for him to relax and then pushed his fingers in all the way. He gave Edmund a few moments to adjust, then he slowly started to thrust his fingers in and out of him, scissoring them to open him up. He increased his movements bit by bit, and made sure to brush against Edmund’s sweet spot. He heard Edmund muffling a moan into the bedspread.

“That feels good, doesn’t it?” Caspian asked and stilled his movements, keeping his fingers deep inside Edmund. “Are you ready for me, Ed? Tell me.”

“Oh…. So good,” Edmund moaned, and moved his hips to get some friction against his erection. “Yes, I’m ready. Take me.”

Caspian smiled at the urgent tone in Edmund’s voice. His husband was obviously just as turned on as he was. And it was so easy, Caspian thought, with the way their bodies responded to each other so readily; it was a sense of belonging. Caspian pulled out his fingers and leaned over Edmund to pick up the vial of oil on the bedside table. He made sure to place a kiss on Edmund’s shoulder before he sat upright on his knees again.

“Spread your legs a bit wider, love. There you go.” Caspian bit his lip and hasted to coat his erection with the oil, then he put his hands on Edmund’s buttocks and spread him wide open. He placed his rock hard member against Edmund’s entrance and started to push forwards. He did not pause until his balls were resting against Edmund’s arse, relishing the tight feeling of finally being buried deep inside his husband’s body again, knowing that only he was ever allowed to do this. Edmund rocked back against him to signal that he was ready, and Caspian started to move his hips. He looked down, and the sight of his member moving in and out of Edmund’s arse was entirely intoxicating; Caspian had to slow his thrusts to avoid coming then and there.

Edmund moved his hand to Caspian’s thigh, urging him to go faster. Caspian grabbed Edmund’s hips hard enough to bruise and started to really pound into him. Edmund, who in this position had little to hold on to, had no choice but to fist his hands in the bedspread and let his body be rocked by Caspian’s hard thrusts.  At one point he made to get up on his hands and knees, but Caspian put a heavy hand on his neck as well as his hip to keep him in place, while he pumped as hard and deep as he could into Edmund.

“God… Cas… I need…oh… ” Edmund moaned incoherently through Caspian’s unrelenting pounding. Caspian knew that Edmund was probably desperate for some friction against his erection now, and he decided to take pity on him.

Without breaking their connection, Caspian pulled Edmund up so he was now straddling his lap, his back against Caspian’s chest. He rested his head on Caspian’s shoulder while Caspian held him tight and started to move inside Edmund’s body again. The thrusts were now short and deep, hitting Edmund’s sweet spot every time, making Edmund gasp.

“You like it, don’t you, when I fuck you like this, hard and deep. Hmm?” Caspian whispered into Edmund’s ear and stalled his movements. “Do you want more? Then tell me where you belong, Edmund.”

“Right here. I’m yours, Caspian. Oh god, don’t stop,” Edmund breathed and tried to push back, but Caspian tightened his hold around his stomach, making it impossible for Edmund to move.

“That’s right, Ed. You’re mine. Now tell me what you want.” Caspian gently nipped Edmund’s earlobe and noticed him blushing. Caspian loved a bit of dirty talk during sex, and would sometimes make Edmund lose his inhibitions.

“Fuck me,” Edmund said. His face blushed crimson and his voice was husky, “hard.”

A smile flashed across Caspian’s face and he started to thrust hard inside Edmund’s arse again. Every time they came close to orgasm, Caspian would slow down, and then pick up the pace again. Finally, he could not hold back any longer. He turned Edmund’s face towards him and gave him a searing kiss while his hand found Edmund’s erection, stroking him to completion. Edmund moaned into Caspian’s mouth and came hard, coating Caspian’s hand with his seed and his muscles clenched around Caspian’s member. Caspian strained against Edmund’s body and almost saw stars as he released his orgasm inside him.

Still half hard and buried inside Edmund, Caspian gently lowered them both down on the bed, not caring if they were both sweaty and sticky, or that the bed was a mess. He made to pull out, but Edmund grabbed his hand and pulled his arm tight around him.

“Don’t, I want to stay like this,” Edmund said and pushed his rear back against Caspian’s hips. “It’s been so long since we last made love, and I know you’ll be ready to take me again soon. I want to know what it feels like when you grow hard while still inside me.”

“Keep talking like that, Ed, and I can assure you that round two isn’t far off,” Caspian chuckled and kissed Edmund’s neck.

Caspian was not stupid enough to think that a round of lovemaking would magically fix all their problems, but he knew that this last day had brought them closer together again. Sometimes the first few steps were the most difficult and he hoped they would be moving forwards together from now on. Suddenly he heard Edmund whisper into the dark.

“I love you, Cas.”

Caspian closed his eyes and felt an immense feeling of relief wash through him. Those three small words from Edmund was all the reassurance he really needed. Caspian tightened his arms around him.

“I love you too, Ed.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 

The following year turned out to be a real trial to their marriage. True to his word, Edmund withdrew completely from the Narnian Court. He kept mostly to their private parts of the palace and gardens, he sometimes even left and stayed at the old Palace of Beruna for various amounts of time.

The only times Edmund showed his face officially was when his place as Caspian’s consort required his presence, like during banquets, tournaments and feasts, including the wedding festivities when Rynelf and Prunaprismia were finally wed in a spectacular winter wedding.

During this time, Caspian appreciated just how much he had come to rely on Edmund’s council. Nobody he knew was more adept at negotiations of treaties, diplomacy and judgement in legal issues. They rarely discussed official matters in private either - it usually led to arguments, because while Edmund tried to not show any resentfulness and accepted his punishment with grace, he would sometimes let his bitterness show, and Caspian would rather keep the fragile peace between them.

Trumpkin had taken Edmund’s place as Head of the Justice Council, and he carried out his responsibilities to the best of his ability, but Caspian knew the Dwarf looked forward to the day when Edmund would take over again. Edmund had a certain knack of handling the people, as well as the complicated legal issues that sometimes occurred, and he was sorely missed.

\---

It was spring again, and a beautiful sunny day, when Caspian walked eagerly through the gardens to find Edmund. He found his husband busy giving Rilian a riding lesson. Rilian was very proud, riding a real horse now instead of a pony. He was practicing jumping over a very low fence, while Edmund sat on his own stallion a bit to the side, giving advice. Prunaprismia sat on a bench, watching with both pride and worry.

“Remember to use your reins, Ril. Pull on them slightly when you reach the fence, but not too hard!” Edmund shouted to Rilian, who did as he was told and jumped over the fence beautifully. Caspian and Prunaprismia both applauded and Rilian beamed proudly.

“Very good, Rilian,” Caspian praised, while the boy stopped his horse in front of his cousin and mother and jumped down. Edmund had spent more time with Rilian during his absence from court, and it showed. Rilian had become a very good horseman for his young age.

“Thank you, Cousin Caspian,” Rilian answered, and happily patted his horse, feeding it a lump of sugar he had taken out of his pocket.

“That was great, Ril,” Edmund said and clapped Rilian on the shoulder, “you’ll be a great horseman one day.”

“Do you really think so?” Rilian asked hopefully.

“I have no doubt about it. But I think that’s enough for today, if I’m not very much mistaken, Professor Cornelius is waiting for you in the library, it’s time for your history lesson,” Edmund answered and gestured for the stable boy to take Rilian’s horse.

“Aww, must I?” Rilian looked longingly after his horse. Caspian had to suppress a laugh at this; he recalled preferring riding before academic lessons himself in his youth.

“Yes, dear, come on now. It is rude to keep the Professor waiting,” Prunaprismia said in a stern voice. Rilian knew better than to argue when his mother used that tone. He bowed to Caspian and Edmund and followed Prunaprismia back to the palace.

Caspian took Edmund’s hand and led him towards the bench. He sat down and pulled Edmund into his arms, hugging him close. Edmund smiled and settled himself into a sideway position, resting in Caspian’s arms.

“Are you playing hooky?” Edmund asked suspiciously, winking at Caspian, “or are you just giving yourself a day off again, King Lazybones?”

“As I’ve told you time and time again, love, what good is it being King if one cannot give oneself some time off now and again?” Caspian countered, and smiled when Edmund pressed a kiss to his cheek. “But since you ask, I wanted to talk to you, because today is a special day.”

“Is it?” Edmund asked with a puzzled frown. He was obviously racking his brain trying to figure out if it was something he had forgotten.

“Oh yes,” Caspian said and reached into his vest, pulling out a familiar piece of parchment.

“That is the sentence you gave me,” Edmund said with confusion, “where did you find it, and what are you doing with it?”

“I found it in your desk drawer in your study. As for what I’m doing with it, see for yourself.” With that Caspian tore the parchment in two, grinning at a very surprised Edmund.

“But there’s still ten days to go until the year is up,” Edmund said and stared at the severed parchment in Caspian’s hands.

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong. Today it is one year since the day of the battle, where I afterwards temporary suspended you until the formal hearing. You were handed the sentence ten days later, and of course, in all fairness, those ten days are subtracted. You are free to resume your duties any time you want to, Edmund. Take as much time as you wish, but remember that you are sorely missed, by the court, the people, and by me.” Caspian handed the torn up sentence back to Edmund with a smile.

“Caspian, I… thank you,” Edmund said in a thick voice, and folded the parchment and put it in his pocket.

“Edmund, don’t cry, love. I know the last year has been really hard on you, it has on me too, but we’ve managed to keep our marriage together even if we’ve been struggling a bit. In the end, I think we’re stronger from it.” Caspian cupped Edmund’s cheek and gave him a soft kiss.

Edmund let the kiss linger for a while, then he sighed and extracted himself from Caspian’s arms. He walked the short distance over to a fountain and let his fingers slide through the glittering water, obviously deep in thought. Caspian followed with a worried frown on his face.

“What’s wrong, Ed?” Caspian asked and crossed his arms, looking expectantly at Edmund. “I’m not a mind-reader you know, so you’re going to have to tell me.”

“It’s just, the last year _has_ been hard, hasn’t it?” Edmund said, his gaze following the running water absentmindedly. “Sometimes I’ve been thinking that it’s almost been _too_ difficult, and that love isn’t supposed to be this bloody hard, that it’s supposed to be… lighter, easier.”

Edmund’s voice trailed off, and this time it was Caspian’s turn to sigh.

“I suppose that’s one way of thinking of it. But I like to think that the things worth having are the things that you sometimes need to fight for, even if it’s hard,” Caspian answered calmly.

Caspian knew Edmund sometimes struggled with his inexperience, since his relationship to Caspian was the only one he had ever known. Caspian had learned over the last years that the only way to meet Edmund’s relationship insecurities was with calm and patience. In the beginning he had sometimes become irritated, but that only made Edmund angry, and as a result even more insecure, and they had gotten nowhere. He knew better now.

“I know that I brought all this upon myself, Caspian, and I have tried to accept it all, but there has been times when I have resented you and have wanted to just give up.  I usually went to stay at Beruna when these feelings became too intense. I guess I knew this hurt you, and I wanted to punish you with my absence because I felt you in some way had betrayed me. I did not understand how a person who claims to love me so much could humiliate me so.” Edmund drew a shaky breath and turned to look at Caspian. “I’m sorry, but you asked what was wrong, and you deserve the truth.”

“Oh, Edmund,” Caspian said and gripped Edmund’s arms, “don’t you think I’ve known? I have let you resent me, because I knew you needed time to come to terms with what happened. And your tactic to hurt me with your absence worked, just so you know. I died a little inside each time you left, but I let you leave, I let you hate me, because I could not force you to feel any other way. The only thing I could give you was time.”

Caspian pulled Edmund into his arms and held him close, feeling like he would never let go. He felt an immense relief when Edmund wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Caspian’s shoulder.

“It was easier being in Narnia before, during The Golden Age I mean,” Edmund said. “The roles were clearer defined. Peter was High King above all, except Aslan of course, and I was his second in command, there was never really any question about it. Being your spouse isn’t easy, because I don’t really know which role to take. I know some people expect it to be more or less like the role of that of a Queen, but I cannot do that, because I’m _not_ a woman.”

“And that is a fact I’m truly grateful for,” Caspian said with a small laugh and sat down on the marble edge of the fountain, his hands holding Edmund’s hips. He looked up at his husband while Edmund let his hands slide through Caspian’s silky hair and gently caressed the King’s neck. “I do thank you for being so honest with me today though, Ed, and know that I’ve taken everything you’ve said to heart.”

“Mmh, you’re welcome,” Edmund said distractedly. Then he cupped Caspian’s cheeks and leaned down and pressed his lips to Caspian’s. His lips felt soft and warm and Caspian drew Edmund tight against him.

When Edmund pressed forwards though, Caspian lost his balance and they both tumbled backwards into the fountain with a loud splash.

Caspian gasped and spluttered, shaking the hair out of his eyes. He looked up at Edmund who was not nearly as wet as Caspian, seeing as he had fallen on top of the King. He was straddling Caspian’s knees and was laughing so hard he could barely stay upright.

“I know you’re a bit vain, Cas,” Edmund teased, “but you could’ve waited until you were inside the palace to wash your hair.”

“Why you little blighter, you did that on purpose!” Caspian exclaimed, and his eyes glinted dangerously. Then he gripped Edmund around the waist and flipped him over in the water, laughing when it was now Edmund’s time to gasp and splutter.

“I cannot believe you did that,” Edmund said while he spat out water. Then he grabbed the front of Caspian’s tunic and pulled the King towards him, surprising Caspian when their lips collided into a hard kiss.

\---

The kiss soon turned heated as they tumbled around in the water, their mouths never leaving each other. At last they found themselves in a kneeling position, and Caspian moved his lips from Edmund’s mouth and down his throat. He let his tongue slide over the delicious soft skin, trailing the water that ran down Edmund’s throat. He sucked and nipped at the skin in places he knew Edmund found sensitive, smiling when he heard Edmund’s sighs of pleasure. He gripped Edmund tight around the waist as he pulled Edmund’s shirt free from his hose and slid his hands up the naked back.

“God, I wish you could just take me, right now. But we cannot, not here, Cas. Somebody might see us,” Edmund gasped and gripped Caspian’s shoulders for support. “Besides, we’re in the middle of a fountain.”

Caspian took a swift look around the garden, grinning when he saw a pavilion nearby. He stood up from the fountain and lifted Edmund up into his strong arms, splashing water as he went. Edmund had no choice but to wrap his legs around Caspian’s waist to hold on. Caspian then proceeded to carry Edmund inside the small, diamond shaped building, kicking the door shut with his heel.

The furniture did not look very solid, so Caspian grabbed a couple of cushions off the chairs and put them on the floor, then he lowered Edmund down on to his knees.

“Hurry,” Edmund said. He started to pull down Caspian’s hose, freeing Caspian’s aching erection. He leaned forward and took Caspian’s member in his hand and licked around the head, then he started to slide it down his throat. Caspian groaned and let his hands slide into Edmund’s wet hair, encouraging his husband to move. Edmund started to bob his head up and down, taking Caspian’s member deep into his throat each time. It felt so good that Caspian had to restrain himself from not thrusting hard into Edmund’s mouth. Edmund let the salvia slicked member slip free from his mouth and pushed his own hose down to his thighs.

“No time,” Edmund whispered and batted Caspian’s hands away when he made to undress Edmund further. “You’re wet enough, literally. Now fuck me.”

Caspian did not need telling twice. He knelt down and made Edmund lay down on his back and bend his knees together, then he pushed his legs over to the side above one of Caspian’s thighs. He placed his aching erection at Edmund’s opening and started to push it inside. He went slowly, because he had not prepared Edmund. But he knew that Edmund did not always need it, and that he sometimes enjoyed the burn of the penetration.

“Mmmh, you feel so good,” Edmund moaned, “please move, just… fuck me, hard and fast.”

Caspian needed no further encouragement. He steadied himself with one hand on Edmund’s naked hip and started to pound into him, making Edmund gasp and moan. Caspian pulled himself almost all the way out, before pushing inside again, harder and faster each time. Edmund felt so tight and good around him. Edmund, obviously afraid to be overheard, tried to muffle his moans into his own hand as Caspian started to hit his sweet spot with every thrust.

Caspian reached over with his free hand and clamped it over Edmund’s mouth, Edmund’s eyes widened, and then darkened with total lust. He moved his hand down to his neglected erection and started to stroke it in rhythm with Caspian’s hard thrusts.

When Caspian felt Edmund tense up around him, he tightened his hand around Edmund’s mouth, effectively muffling a loud groan of ecstasy as Edmund had an intense orgasm. The sound pushed Caspian over the edge as well; he groaned and pushed himself deep inside Edmund, releasing his seed inside his husband’s pliant body.

When they had both came down from their highs, Caspian removed his hand from Edmund’s mouth and gently pulled his member out of Edmund’s body. He took a wet handkerchief out of his vest pocket and cleaned them up as best as he could, then he helped Edmund pull his hose back up. It did not seem that his husband was quite able to make his limbs work properly. Caspian pulled his own hose up before he slumped down next to Edmund on the floor, wrapping his arms around him.

“That was fantastic, my love,” Edmund said and yawned. He usually became really tired after such intense orgasms. Then he laughed softly: “and such a wonderful way to celebrate.”

“It was absolutely perfect,” Caspian said and pressed a kiss to the side of Edmund’s mouth. Then he stood up. “We should go back inside the palace and get dried up, we can take a nap afterwards, love.”

“Okay,” Edmund agreed, and let Caspian pull him to his feet. Then they walked hand in hand back to the palace, both with a smile on their face.

\---

_A few weeks later_

 “My Lords and Ladies,” Caspian addressed the Narnian Court inside the Throne Hall. The King stood before his throne, he was wearing his long deep blue velvet cape, lined with white fur. On his head he wore the Sovereign’s Crown, only used by the King on formal and ceremonial occasions. His sword, Rhindon, was hanging from his belt.

Edmund was sitting on a smaller throne to the King’s left, also wearing a cape and his special made Prince Consort’s Crown. Lord Rilian and Lady Prunaprismia were seated on velvet chairs on the King’s right.

“Today we celebrate Prince Edmund’s 23rd birthday,” Caspian said, and all the people cheered. “We shall start the festivities soon, but first there is a matter that needs to be put into order.”

Caspian winked at Edmund, who now had a thoroughly confused look on his face.

 “As you all know, Prince Edmund is not from this world. He is here as a gift to the Narnian people, and to me, from the great Aslan himself,” Caspian went on, the people nodding in agreement. “He is also one of our Kings of old, from Narnia’s Golden Age, when he was King under High King Peter, anointed by Aslan.”

Caspian looked over at Edmund again, he still seemed confused, but there was curiosity in his eyes as well.

“Prince Edmund renounced his King title when he returned to Narnia with me seven years ago. He did this to avoid disruption and complications. However, it is not within our earthly rights, nor even Edmund’s, to take away the title gifted to him by Aslan. And so I have reinstated his title. Prince Edmund will from now on be addressed as King Edmund the Just, with all honours. He is Narnia’s second in command, as he was under High King Peter, and I have also appointed him Lord Protector over Lord Rilian. Should I pass away before Lord Rilian is of age, the rule over Narnia befalls to King Edmund. “

Caspian looked out over the people in the Throne Hall. He had been afraid that there would be some voices of disapproval, especially amongst the Telmarines who had been somewhat sceptical towards Edmund in the beginning, but he saw only nods and smiles. Edmund had become very popular with the Narnian people during the seven years that had passed, and this was proof of that. Caspian turned towards Edmund, addressing him directly.

“Prince Edmund, we ask you to accept your new titles, and the duties that come along with them,” Caspian told Edmund. Edmund was apparently completely stunned and Caspian was very pleased with himself for having kept this surprise a secret from his husband.  Edmund managed to regain his composure and bowed to Caspian.

“I accept, Your Majesty,” Edmund said in a clear, loud voice.

“Then kneel,” Caspian said with a nod.

Edmund fell on one knee before Caspian. Caspian put the blade of Rhindon on first Edmund’s one shoulder, then the other. Then Trumpkin stepped forward, carrying a cushion with a crown on it: a crown that looked identical to the one Edmund had once worn during the Golden Age. Caspian removed the crown Edmund was wearing, then he picked up the new one and placed it upon his head, followed by cheers from the people.

 “Once a King of Narnia, always a King of Narnia. Rise, King Edmund the Just!” Caspian proclaimed. And as Edmund stood up, all the Narnians fell to their knees in honour of their new King, and now second in command.

“And now, fellow Narnians, we celebrate! A great feast awaits you in the Banqueting Hall!” Caspian shouted, and was met with another loud cheer.

\---

Much later that night, when the festivities were over, the two Kings lay in their bed in their favourite position: with Edmund’s back to Caspian’s chest. It had been a wonderful celebration, and Caspian could not recall seeing Edmund that happy since their wedding day.

“This has been a most wonderful day, Caspian,” Edmund said and sighed contentedly. “But I wonder, how did you manage to have a crown made that looks almost identical to the one I once wore?”

“Through old paintings and drawings. The Dwarves are fine craftsmen, and Trumpkin put a lot of time into overseeing the work, making sure it became just right,” Caspian answered with a smile.

“It is superb. I must remember to thank him in the morning,” Edmund said. They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment.

“What made you stay with me, Edmund? Seven years ago I mean, when we were on the _Dawn Treader_? I don’t think you ever told me the whole truth about that,” Caspian suddenly asked, and gave Edmund a kiss on the cheek and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I tried to imagine my future, Caspian. A future without you in it. There was none.” Edmund turned his head and their lips met in a long and tender kiss.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the conclution. There might be companion stories to this. Hope you have enjoyed.


End file.
